Stomach Ache
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan wakes up with a stomach ache. Phil makes jokes about it, not realizing Dan is really sick. So, he makes it up to Dan.


Dan groaned in pain as he walked out of the bathroom for the second time. It was only 12 o' clock, on a Tuesday afternoon. Dan had been awake for two hours and he wasn't having the best start to his day. Dan's had the worst stomach ache ever since he woke up.

"There is no way that I'm going to be able to do my live show tonight. No way in hell." Dan whined as he walked into his lounge. Where his boyfriend, Phil, was sitting on the couch with his laptop. Phil looked up and chuckled when he saw Dan.

"I told you that you shouldn't eat all that chocolate last night." Phil told him. Dan rolled his eyes. He walked over to the couch and sat down. "I also told you that you were going to get sick. Now look at you." He added.

"I was feeling down, alright? Eating chocolate usually makes me feel better and helps forget about my problems." Dan mumbled. Phil raised his eyebrows.

"Were you having one of those nights where you think about death again?" Phil joked.

"Phil, stop! This isn't funny! My stomach really hurts and you're not helping any!" Dan yelled. He hit him playfully on the chest. Phil laughed as he rubbed the spot on his chest where Dan had hit. He sighed and looked over at Dan again.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Just…Don't eat any chocolate for today." Phil said. He smirked as he looked over at Dan.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever." Dan said. He crossed his arms against his chest.

"Come on, you know I'm only joking." Phil assured him. Dan sighed.

"I just hope that this stomach ache does last long. My stomach is fucking killing me." Dan slowly slid down on the couch and curled up, still holding onto his stomach. Phil frowned as he watched Dan. He bit his lip nervously. Maybe making jokes wasn't the best idea to do when Dan is sick.

It's been about three hours now since Dan had last gotten sick. Dan still wasn't feeling that great. His stomach was killing him. He had tried taking pills but nothing was working. Phil was getting worried about him and he felt bad for making jokes about Dan's stomach aches earlier. Phil wanted to make it up to him.

Phil had just finished making Dan some tea. He was walking back into the lounge, where Dan was still curled up on the couch.

"Dan?" Phil asked. Dan blinked a few times and looked up when he heard Phil's voice. "Hey." Phil said as he walked over to Dan.

"What's that?" Dan asked when he saw that Phil was holding a mug.

"I made you some tea." Phil told him. Dan slowly pushed himself up. "I looked online and I saw that it made you feel better if you drank clear liquids and tea was one of the options. They had other options but the only thing we had was tea." Phil explained. Dan took the mug from him. Phil sat down next to him.

"Thanks." Dan mumbled. He took a small sip of the tea. Dan looked over at Phil.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you earlier." Phil said apologetically. Dan frowned. He went to say something but Phil continued. Phil sighed. "I shouldn't have done that. It was wrong of me to do. I just didn't think you were seriously ill." Phil admitted.

"Luckily you have a boyfriend who gets humor and didn't take it too seriously." Dan said. Phil laughed.

"Yeah." Phil said. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked. Dan shook his head.

"Not right now. Maybe in an hour or so." Dan let out a yawn. Phil smiled.

"Okay. Sounds good. Come over here." Phil said. Dan raised his eyebrows as he stared at Phil. Phil rolled his eyes when Dan didn't move. "Dan, come on. Get over here. I want to cuddle." Dan smiled. He reached over and sat the mug down on the coffee table. He crawled over to Phil. Phil immediately wrapped his arms around Dan and then he pulled him close. Dan sunk down and rested against Phil's chest. Phil smiled as he kept his arm around Dan. "You'll feel better in no time. I promise." Phil whispered. Dan nodded and looked up at Phil, still smiling. Only Phil would be able to make Dan smile while he was sick.

"I know…Because I have you to look after me." Dan whispered before letting out another yawn. Phil chuckled.

"Get some sleep, love. We'll have some dinner later. You haven't eaten all day and I know that you're hungry." Phil told him. Dan nodded before carefully turning and resting his head on Phil's chest. Phil looked beside him and then he reached over and grabbed the blanket that was hanging on the couch. He wrapped it around Dan. Dan smiled as he closed his eyes. It didn't take long before Dan fell asleep on Phil.

Two more hours have passed since Dan passed out on Phil. It was now around 6 o' clock in the evening. Dan was hungry. But, he was kind of afraid to eat something. He didn't want to get sick again. He hated throwing up. He'd already done it twice today. He wasn't about to do it for a third time. It was horrible.

"You ready to eat?" Phil asked as he watched Dan sat up. Dan nodded as he yawned.

"I just…Don't feed me something that'll make me throw up." Dan warned. Phil laughed.

"How does rice sound?" Phil asked. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Phil. Phil smiled. "I read online that it makes upset stomachs feel better. It's filling but gentle on your digestive system." Phil explained. Dan laughed.

"How long were you searching online about stomach aches?" Dan asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." Phil said. "But, at least I know what to do when one of us has a stomach ache. Like now!" Phil said.

"You're so weird." Dan joked. Phil stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come on! Let's go eat now. I'm starving." Phil said. He stood up and then he gently pulled Dan up from the couch. Dan held onto Phil's hand as Phil led the way to the kitchen. Dan sat down at the breakfast bar as he watched Phil pull out the rice.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Dan asked as he watched Phil. Phil rolled his eyes and looked over at Dan.

"Come on. Just trust me. I know what I'm doing." Phil warned. Dan chuckled.

"It's usually me who cooks. This is weird." Dan said. Phil smiled.

"I like to cook sometimes. I've watched you enough times to know how to cook simple things like rice." Phil said.

A half an hour later and the rice was finally finished.

Dan and Phil were back in the lounge, sitting next to each other on the couch. They had already started eating and they were also watching Breaking Bad.

"How is it?" Phil asked as he looked over at Dan. Dan nodded.

"It's really good. I'm surprised." Dan said as he looked over at Phil.

"Do you feel any better?" Phil asked. Dan smiled.

"Actually…Yes. I do feel a lot better than I did earlier." Phil also smiled.

"Good. I'm glad." He said. He reached over and kissed Dan. Dan blinked a few times.

"You'll get sick!" Dan said. Phil shook his head.

"I don't care. It'll be worth it." Phil whispered. Dan smiled bigger.


End file.
